


somebody to love

by uwuxuxi



Series: deer queers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mental Link, Nonbinary Character, Soul Bond, Witches, square: soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: The morning of Renjun’s twentieth birthday finds the young witch tucked into Sungchan’s side with his nose tucked gently into his shoulder. It’s warm and safe in Sungchan’s arms and maybe, if Renjun doesn’t open his eyes, he won’t have to properly face his day and the assessment that he knows is coming for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan
Series: deer queers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020379
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> with my little wonder fic finally posted, it's time for me to post the sequel that i have been sitting on for LITERAL weeks. some more china line members have made it into the fic and do not be surprised in the fact i will sneak more in as the series progresses.  
> i didn't get to thank who i wanted to in the first installment so: this goes out to al, lua, and mark, without whom i would not be able to get through all of the lore present in this series and i would not get to just get all of my thoughts out about them. 
> 
> for the soulmates dream lab bingo square.

The morning of Renjun’s twentieth birthday finds the young witch tucked into Sungchan’s side with his nose tucked gently into his shoulder. It’s warm and safe in Sungchan’s arms and maybe, if Renjun doesn’t open his eyes, he won’t have to properly face his day and the assessment that he knows is coming for him.

Assessments come several times a year in their coven with how close many of them are in age, but Renjun does not want to face his own. From his experience, the witch’s council is full of several aging and out of touch high clergy who will, most likely, not know how to address his bond with Sungchan. They will ask too many questions and not listen to the only explanations Renjun and his coven have for them. 

The forest used to sing to him as a child, Renjun remembers as he snuggles closer to Sungchan, and the taller boy snuffles as he starts to wake. He used to try and escape the coven house at all hours and all ages before he met Sungchan that rainy day in the forest and find the voice that called out to him in a warm siren song. 

It didn't hit him until recently that the voice that called out to him when he was so little is Sungchan’s voice now. The playful _come find me, honeycomb_ that floats around his mind is a mirror of the gentle call that echoed through his dreams when he laid in Sicheng’s lap.

He thinks that he might know what soulmates are now if someone asked him. 

He hopes whatever high ranking idiot comes to test him doesn’t ask him to explain. 

“You’re frowning so hard I can hear your thoughts without the bond,” Sungchan mumbles through his sleepy haze, lips pressing soft and warm to Renjun’s forehead. It helps relax his mind and narrows all of his thoughts down to _Sungchan_. “It’s your birthday, honeycomb, why are you so upset..?”

“I’m not upset.” Sungchan raises a brow. “Okay, I’m a little upset. Do you want to sneak out to our place?” They both know that Sicheng wakes up at five am and there’s no chance in hell that they will be able to make it past them without some questions. But it’s Renjun’s _birthday_ and that means he gets a little more leeway.

“Do you want to have a picnic?” Sungchan asks once he decides it’s alright, lips curling into a fond smile.

“Very much so.” Renjun wriggles up to kiss Sungchan slowly, lashes falling shut as Sungchan’s long arms wrap around his waist to hold him close.

_Happy birthday, honeycomb._

_Thanks, rosebud._

Sicheng is, predictably, in the kitchen when they make it downstairs. “Good morning.” They don’t turn around but Renjun sees his favorite cookies on the counter and finds himself smiling all the same. “Happy birthday, Junjun.” 

Renjun smiles sweetly, breaking a cookie in half to share it with Sungchan. “Thank you~ What time is the High Priest coming? Noon?”

“I believe so.” Sicheng turns around to set the tea on the counter by the cookies and fondly reaches out to pet Sungchan's ears. 

“Do you think Channy and I can get away for a little bit?”

“A romantic getaway first thing in the morning?” Victoria’s voice comes from the stairs before she walks into the kitchen with gold chains in her hands and a warm smile on her lips. “Happy birthday, little doe~” She coos and holds the chains out in offering to Renjun and Sungchan. 

Sungchan kneels for her, nibbling at his cookie as the elder witch carefully winds the gold through his antlers before securing the chain with an aquamarine pendant. His soft mew of delight means he gets more ear pats and Renjun has had enough of his coven babying his boyfriend! That is his job! 

But when it’s his turn to be ornamented, Renjun simply stands there while Victoria winds the golden chain through the strings of pearls already decorating his antlers. Her touch is gentle and Renjun straightens his shoulders as she secures the chain with a sapphire pendant to match Sungchan’s aquamarine. 

“My handsome boys~ I’ll be heading out so I don’t have to put up with whatever idiot they send but I wish you luck~” She kisses them on both cheeks and coos sweetly when Sicheng gives her a vicious stink eye. Victoria does not feel remorse and Renjun imagines every witch who’s made their excuses today knows that they owe Sicheng a debt that they _will_ collect on. 

Sicheng sighs softly, shaking their head before turning to Renjun and Sungchan. “What do you want to pack for the picnic?”

🔮🦌🔮

“What do you _mean_ Renjun isn’t here for his assessment?”

Sicheng scratches behind their ear as they look at their coven’s High Priest. They are not sheepish nor are they repentant but they have no desire to explain this again. “Just that, your excellency.”

“Where _is_ he?”

Yanan looks up from his notebook, a tarot card held carefully in his hand as he swallows a laugh. “Probably the forest, your excellency. He does his best _spirit work_ there.”

Sicheng groans at the pun and snaps their fingers, sending the card spinning to the floor. They ignore Yanan’s complaint to take a deep breath. “He is with his familiar.” It’s not quite a lie as Renjun and Sungchan are _quite_ familiar at this point in their lives but Sicheng isn’t telling the whole truth either. “They should return shortly.”

The High Priest does not look impressed with their answer and Sicheng prepares themself to have to explain everything all over again. not for the first time today, they’re cursing Yifan for making his excuses and fucking off with Luhan to avoid the High Priest’s eccentricities. “Your excellency,” they start, going to make a new pot of tea, “as I'm certain you’re aware, Renjun does not have a typical familiar.”

Sicheng and Yanan can tell by the blank look on the priest’s face that this is not something he is aware of. Sicheng _hates_ how no one reads memos — what is the point of sending them if no one is going to read them? “He’s soul bound to a stag spirit?” Sicheng prompts softly as Yanan finally coughs into his hand. “Has been since he was eight-years-old. They performed a blood soul oath by themselves.”

The High Priest blinks. “When...they were eight?”

“The stag spirit was seven at the time,” Yanan adds as if that helps anyone in this situation. “But, yes, when Renjun was eight.”

“That’s not _possible_.”

This time, neither Sicheng nor Yanan can hold in their groans as Sicheng sets the kettle on the stove. “I assure you, sir, it very much is.”

“He’s got the antlers to prove it.” Sicheng didn’t hear yangyang come in, but they’re already exhausted when they see the younger boy holding his hands up by his head to mimic Renjun’s small antlers. “It’s honestly super dope.”

“Yangyang, this is the High Priest.” Sicheng introduces them quietly even though he knows that Yangyang does not have an ounce of reverence in his chaotic little body. “Your excellency, this is Yangyang, he’s our youngest coven member. You will be assessing him later this year.”

“‘Sup?” yangyang says, lifting his chin in greeting before he jogs up the stairs to go bother Ningning and Minghao. Sicheng wishes they could do the same but the perplexed look on the High Priest’s face is something worth appreciating. 

Sicheng pours the tea while the High Priest gets his bearings and gestures for him to make himself comfortable in the kitchen if he pleases. It doesn’t matter to Sicheng anymore at this point. “If you would like to wait, Renjun and Sungchan should be back shortly.”

“A stag spirit,” he mumbles to himself, and had Sicheng any patience left to spare, they’d feel bad for him. As it stands, they’re fucking tired and want this man to stop asking stupid questions.

“A stag spirit,” Sicheng confirms as they bite their tongue in order to silence any irritated outbursts.

“That’s incredible…”

Sicheng smiles viciously as they set a cup of tea down in front of the High Priest. “Yes, yes it is.”

🔮🦌🔮

“Shouldn’t we go back to the house for your assessment?” Sungchan asks and watches Renjun finish spreading out every little thing Sicheng had managed to stuff into their picnic basket. It’s an impressive spread and Sungchan leans forward to sniff at the array of cheeses; Renjun and Jaemin both picked up an interest in charcuterie boards from TikTok. Sungchan likes the snack options _and_ can appreciate the effort that goes into making it all look pretty. “I mean, it’s kind of important.”

“I bound us to each other for life when we were babies,” Renjun says as he stabs a bottle of red wine with a corkscrew. He snuck it into the basket when Sicheng had to go help Yanan with his shadow work and Sungchan isn’t going to snitch on Renjun. “What more can I do to prove I’m a competent witch?”

Sungchan, while having learned a _lot_ being simultaneously raised by witches and forest creatures, doesn’t know enough about witches to have an answer to that. “Is it like getting your license? Like, do you need formal permission to do certain spells?” That went out the window twelve years ago for Renjun but there’s no point in bringing that up again. “Or is it just to make sure you’re like… Well, a competent witch?”

“It’s a little bit of both.” Renjun pours them both a glass of wine before he settles down. “But it’s my _birthday_ and I want to spend it with you. And with everyone else tonight.”

“Even Haechan?” Sungchan teases and gets a grape to the forehead for his efforts. “Ow! Listen, I know you like him.”

“Maybe I do. He'll never know that for himself.” Renjun rolls his eyes and rests his head on Sungchan’s shoulder to watch the way the clouds move through the trees. 

They fall into a comfortable silence and Renjun hums softly as Sungchan presses a closed-lipped kiss to the top of his head. Sungchan noses lightly at Renjun’s velvety antlers as Renjun snuggles closer to his side for comfort. 

“Are you nervous?” Sungchan asks, eyes traveling over the ornate flower on Renjun’s wrist. Up close he can tell that it’s a peony in blood-red magical ink while an equally bloody rose decorates his own wrist. 

_Can't you tell?_

_You said you didn’t like it when I started poking at your emotions._ Sungchan feeds Renjun a grape and kisses the crown of his head again as he eats it. _I feel it, Renjun, you know I do. But we cannot hide here all day. Not when you need to do this._

The pink sky above them turns an agitated shade of puce before Sungchan nudges Renjun and the witch allows his preferred shade back in the sky. The pocket dimension is a fantastic show of magic in and of itself, but there is no one to assess it and name it as one.

_We can certainly try._ Renjun is so terribly stubborn. _Time is passing far slower out there, let me have this with you._

Sungchan chuckles into Renjun’s hair before wheezing as Renjun punches him right in the stomach. “Oh my gods, _ow!_ You’re so heavy-handed!” _Honeycomb, I’ll let you have whatever you want. What’s that?_ Sungchan points to something on the board and watches with adoration in his eyes as Renjun sits up to explain everything on the board. It’s terribly interesting even if it goes in one ear and out of the other and Sungchan happily eats an apple slice dipped in salted honey when Renjun offers it to him.

Renjun licks the remnants of honey from Sungchan’s lips, wine glass held slightly behind him as they kiss slowly underneath the purple sun in Renjun’s pink sky. Sungchan’s hands slide up his arms and leave loving trails of his own magic in their wake. Spells of courage and deep sleep. Spells of love and protection. Spells with no name but tie Renjun and Sungchan so deeply together that when their lips part there is no way to tell where Renjun ends and Sungchan begins magically. Like this, Renjun can face _anything_ without fear.

Not that he’s afraid, Sungchan muses as he brushes their noses together and steals another honey-scented kiss, but Renjun’s need for perfection echoes Sungchan’s own. So long as they are bound, Sungchan will never let Renjun fail, and there is no way to break their bond. 

_I will be with you,_ Sungchan feeds Renjun cheese, fruit, and honey and kisses the flavors left behind off of Renjun’s lips. _Together we can do anything._

Stars burst in the pink sky, falling around them in dancing swirls and bursts of color, and Renjun kisses Sungchan with every ounce of love in his small body. _We can go back after we finish the food._

_That’s fine with me._ Sungchan watches Renjun catch a star in his bare hand and curls his fingers around it with a spell Sungchan cannot feel over their bond. When his fingers open, a crystalline fox and stag are curled together with noses pressed in a whimsical little kiss.

Renjun’s going to do just fine. 

🔮🦌🔮

“How many times have you explained this to him?” Ten asks slowly as he joins Sicheng and Yanan in the kitchen. The High Priest has moved to the living room and Ten is looking at him like one would look at wyrm dung caught under a boot. Sicheng does not disagree with this expression.

“I think we’re on twenty times.” Yanan is holding the sun card in his hand and Sicheng considers it a good omen for Renjun’s day as the younger witch scribbles the meaning into his book. “I stopped listening after Chengie started pulling the good china down.”

“It’s a shame Victoria’s charm isn’t working. I doubt it’s her fault, he’s just dumb.” They sigh as a unit and Ten goes to get the wine. He thinks they all need it at this point. “How long has it been since they left?”

“An hour and fifty minutes.” Yanan closes his box of cards and Sicheng lifts his notebook to inspect his work; it’s flawless but a distraction is a distraction. “They should be back soon.”

The not soon enough hangs heavy in the air between them before the tension is cracked by Ningning laughing at Yangyang’s distressed shriek. It’s probably because he got into her hexed makeup again and, frankly, neither Ten nor Sicheng want to be bothered with it. 

“Do you have notes on Renjun’s soul mark growth?” they keep it for memo reasons but now that Sicheng is convinced that the high council of witches is illiterate, they assume that Yifan keeps records because things run more smoothly with a paper trail that is easy to follow. Yanan reaches for another notebook as the High Priest comes back into the conversation again, his mouth opening to ask another question that’s going to drive Sicheng up a wall.

They know that they cannot kill him even if the entire coven would help them hide the body and pretend nothing happened at all but it doesn’t stop them from thinking about it very hard.  
“Yes. The soul mark has changed over the years as their bond grows and they share their magic with one another. Currently,” Sicheng flips to the last filled page in the notebook, “Renjun has a peony on the inside of his left wrist and six bands. Sungchan shares the six bands but instead of a peony, he has a rose on his right wrist.”

“They’re incredible,” the High Priest breathes and Sicheng feels a rush of pride in their chest as they look up at him. The man is an idiot but so long as he shows respect for their brother and his abilities, Sicheng wants to kill him a little less. “They truly work in tandem.”

Renjun opens the door before Sicheng can respond and slips to the side so Sungchan can duck and move into the house carefully. That truly will never get old, even to Sicheng who claims it’s not funny. “Sorry we’re late!” he calls as he leans on Sungchan to pull his boots off. “It’s hard to keep track of time in the pocket dimension.”

If Renjun hears the High Priest whispers “the _what_?” fiercely to Ten and Yanan, he pretends he doesn’t as he smooths his satin skirt out before crossing into the living room properly. Even to Sicheng, he’s glowing in the warm lights of the room and if they tilt their head just to the side they can see the markings from the soul-binding pulsing faintly under the pink knit of Renjun’s sweater. 

“Renjun, this is High Priest Lee,” Sicheng gestures to the man who has been making their morning hell with the saucer for their teacup. “He’s here to do your magical assessment for your name day. High Priest Lee, this is my little brother Renjun and his Sungchan.”

Renjun blinks at the man and sinks down into a polite curtsy while Sungchan bows at his side. the sway of the pearls on his own antlers is a handsome one and Sicheng nods their head in approval. “Your excellency.”

Ten mouths ‘he’s an idiot’ and Sungchan ducks his head to avoid smiling too widely under the High Priest’s gaze. 

“Who will be supervising this assessment?” High Priest Lee asks, looking around as if he’s expecting Yifan, Luhan, or Victoria to show up. Sicheng pities him, they really do.

“Ten and myself.”

“Ten?” 

The bitch in question sighs and wiggles his fingers, smiling over his wine glass at their leader. “That would be me, your excellency. My birth name is Chittaphon?” At the soft ‘ah’ of understanding, Ten chugs the rest of his wine and sets the glass down with a click. Yanan excuses himself, wishes Sungchan and Renjun good luck and disappears up the stairs to gossip with the rest of their hidden coven. 

Renjun kind of wishes he was up there with them but witches _love_ their formalities. 

_His Sungchan?_ The stag asks as they make their way to what Yangyang and Ningning both call the ‘torture chamber’ but all of the elder witches simply call the ‘training room’. 

_Would you rather they call you something else?_ Renjun raises a brow, holding his skirt carefully in his right hand so it doesn’t drag on the floor. As always, his left is free for Sungchan to take so he does so with a fond smile. _You are mine and I am yours. Youngho and Haechan both call me_ your _Renjun. Why's this so different?_

Sungchan doesn’t quite have an answer for that as he ducks through the doorway into the room. High Priest Lee, for all of his eccentricities, is the only high ranking official that Sungchan has met, and being presented as _Renjun’s_ with no complaint sends a whole migration of butterflies into flight in his belly. It seems official, even though they’ve never needed such a formality because since they were seven and eight they stopped being Renjun and Sungchan and became _RenjunandSungchan_. They are a set tied together by fate and Renjun’s magic and no force could separate that.

_I suppose it’s just nice to hear._ Sungchan finally admits as he follows Renjun into the center of the room, their connected hands stretching over the pink sand casting circle on the ground. He's _important._

_Chengie and Ten think he’s an idiot._ Renjun smiles at Sungchan before turning his head as he lets his skirt fall, the hem fanning out with a burst of their shared magic. Renjun’s lovely pink aura sings before Sungchan’s eyes and he watches the love of his life with nothing short of absolute amazement. _But yes, he is important._

(“Are they speaking?” the High Priest asks Sicheng while they light candles around the room, following them as if they have all of the answers. Sicheng does not, nor do they pretend to, but it’s nice to feel needed. “Without words?”

“They have been able to communicate like this since they first met, even before they made the physical blood pact. According to them,” Sicheng adds before the question can be asked. “It is their way, we do not question it.”

Surprisingly, High Priest Lee accepts this with no complaint.)

“Dong Renjun,” High Priest Lee calls, breaking the boys from their trance and drawing twin sets of sparkling eyes towards him. He knows at that moment that what they have is beyond explanation. The terms ‘soul-bound’ and ‘soulmates’ are not adequate for describing a bond such as this. “We are here today to define your true calling as a witch and assess the limits of your magical abilities.”

_We have no limits._ Sicheng stills, a golden candle held tightly in their hands as their lips fall open. Sungchan and Renjun’s lips haven’t moved. _Together we are limitless._

Love is one hell of a superpower. It's something ten has always said in regards to little things but now, face-to-face with a union previously unknown to witches, Sicheng knows it to be true. They watch with bated breath as Sungchan steps over the casting line, a circle that he should _not_ be able to cross, to stand beside his witch and lend him all of the power he may need. Ten says something but it is lost in an audible burst of Renjun and Sungchan’s combined magic.

Even before they begin, Sicheng knows how this will end. 

Renjun has had the ability to create and destroy at the tips of his pretty little fingers since he was old enough to read. Spells have always come easy to him and no other witch in their coven has been able to make a pocket dimension — not even Yifan, and stars know that Yifan is old enough to know how to do nearly all magic under the sun. He wields fire, water, earth, and air with ease. He can brew potions in his sleep. Light and dark and time are all _suggestions_ to their coven’s little doe.

The magical birthright that runs through Renjun’s fingers and tears the very room they stand in apart to an atomic level before rebuilding it in pink and lavender bricks is only heightened by the willowy stag by his side. Sungchan is a creature made by the ether to compliment the creator on earth Sicheng's mother and father named Renjun, born in an eclipsed blood moon.

Dong Renjun is first and foremost Dong Sicheng’s little brother. Their family name is all they have.

Dong Renjun is Sungchan of the eastern wood’s soul and his other half. His honeycomb, his heart, his Polaris in the sky. 

Dong Renjun, beloved of both heaven and hell, is a chaos witch. He is a creature of life and death, love and hate, and he is the first of his kind.

When the world returns to normal around them and Sungchan’s arms wind protectively around Renjun’s little waist to support him as he begins to swoon, High Priest Lee is left pale and speechless, with tears running down his cheeks.

Sicheng cannot blame him. They did just see the beginning of the world from the eyes of a soul so old it was there, after all, and the two boys who hold it within their chests are still standing and _alive_ after showing it to them. 

(As Sungchan and Renjun cross the casting circle and Sicheng takes them both into their welcoming arms, Sicheng tells them that their parents would be proud and wipes their tears, pink-tinted as everything around them is, away with tender fingers.)

Ten breaks from his own teary trance to collect the teenagers, insisting that they have to rest before Renjun’s party that night, and Sicheng sees High Priest Lee out with stardust on their cheeks.

“I think,” he starts slowly, standing in their doorway and looking up at the protective antler talisman they’d been given by Sungchan’s family, “that without Sungchan, he would still be powerful.”

Sicheng doesn't disagree. “But without Sungchan, he’d want to destroy the world. With him, with his other half securely tied to him for eternity, all he wants to do is protect it.”

The High Priest nods, turning to go before he speaks one last time. “People will come for them.”

Sicheng smiles sweetly, their head tilting to the side as they take in that tone. There's worry there, but something else, too. Sicheng thinks it is greed and a threat all wrapped up and they certainly don’t like it. “They will certainly try,” they say finally, gesturing for the High Priest to leave. “Safe travels, your excellency. You would do well to avoid the western wood.”

There’s nothing in the western wood. But Youngho, Sungchan’s fiercely protective older brother, reigns over the east and if their feeling is correct, High Priest Lee will become a problem for them both.

Youngho is not bound by witches’ laws. He is bound only by the laws of nature which dictate that he protect Sungchan and, by default, the coven that he calls a second home.

Yifan would make a good High Priest, Sicheng thinks as they close the door and whisper their request into the soft velvety antlers. 

🔮🦌🔮

Renjun isn’t surprised to see Youngho at the periphery of his party but he wiggles through the crowd with Sungchan in tow to greet him all the same. “You didn’t have to come,” he laughs as he’s pulled into a great hug and spun in a small circle. 

“I know, but I have a present for you.” Youngho admires how Renjun floats just an inch off of the ground and clings to his brother’s hand as he waits for Youngho to pull whatever the present is from his satchel. “And I think you’ll like it.”

Renjun floats an inch higher and gasps softly as Youngho pulls a ruby in the shape of an anatomical heart, his fingers just a hair away before the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He’s laughing before he knows it and holds the crystallized heart in his hands, pink aura dancing around the rapidly fading black one until it’s finally gone. “Youngho, you _shouldn’t have_.” He’s positively gleeful as he passes the heart to Sungchan and hugs Youngho again. 

“Is this,” Sungchan starts slowly, turning the heart this way and that with a raised brow, “High Priest Lee?”

“It was.” Youngho grins, inclining his great antlers so they playfully bump against his little brother’s.

“Well, fuck.” Sungchan says smartly, shoulders lifting in a laugh. “So, your vision was right.” He’s not asking because Youngho is certain that Sungchan knew whatever vision Renjun had was true the moment it crossed his mind. 

Renjun smiles benevolently and spirits the heart into his bedroom for safekeeping. “Yes. Thank you, Youngho~ Sicheng just went inside if you want to see them.” The way that the elder stag perks up and skirts around the edges of the crowd until he can slip into the house is _very_ cute and Renjun can’t help but giggle. Their older siblings are cute in the way they orbit and dodge any real commitment. 

_Do you think they’ll stop dancing around each other any time soon?_ Sungchan asks, arms winding slowly around Renjun’s waist again as they turn back to the party. From his vantage point, he can see Haechan doing body shots off of Jaemin's collarbone, and, honestly, that is exactly what he expects from the party and everyone in attendance. _Or am I asking too much?_

Renjun leans back against Sungchan and closes his eyes with a content hum. Sungchan smiles as he tucks his face into his neck and basks into the deep green of Sungchan’s aura. _Let them have their secrets. Kiss me, I’ll tell you about their future later._

That's an easy deal for Sungchan to agree to. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about my precious deer queers on twitter!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
